Most vehicles today have some type of audio system installed, e.g., from basic AM/FM broadcast-based radios to sophisticated infotainment systems that provide not only over-the-air broadcast music and programming, but also Internet radio, as well as on-board content through recordable computer mediums (e.g., hard disks), and content delivered from wireless portable devices in the vehicle.
With regard to externally sourced content, when a wireless transmission signal from a satellite- or terrestrial-based system is obstructed, e.g., when the vehicle is operating within a tunnel or in a parking garage, or when a weather-related event disrupts the signal, the audio system may display a message in the vehicle indicating that no signal is available. In this situation, the currently obstructed signal will not be available until the vehicle moves away from the obstruction.
With the vast number of different sources of content currently available, it would be desirable to provide options for a vehicle operator or occupant when a signal is interrupted.